Smee
Mister Smee is Captain Hook's first mate. He appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days as an inhabitant of Neverland, and the only other human member of Hook's pirate crew other than Hook himself; the rest of the crew consists of Heartless. He is originally from Disney's Peter Pan. Journal entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' Hook's first mate. He lives to take orders from Hook, but he's as slow-witted as Hook is obnoxious. He appeared in "Peter Pan" (1953). ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Peter Pan (1953) A pirate in the service of Captain Hook. Blunderer and blockhead he may be, but Smee never abandons his captain. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Mr. Smee and Captain Hook were transporting a treasure chest full of "light" over to Skull Rock but were attacked by Unversed, until Terra landed onto the world and fought the Unversed. Mr. Smee is then seen on Captain Hook's ship attacking Ventus and Peter Pan by firing cannons onto the Island. Mr. Smee is again, seen on Captain hook's ship attacking Aqua, Peter Pan and the Lost Boys by firing cannons. Later on he is seen with Captain Hook in the Gully with the treasure chest that the Lost Boys and Peter Pan had stolen previously. He - to Captain Hook's orders - opened the chest only to find it was filled with wooden swords, fishing rods and other objects that the Lost Boys and Peter Pan treasure. Then the crocodile swims into the Gully and scares off Captain Hook with Smee following. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Smee is seen on the ship with Captain Hook in Neverland, Smee appears to be Captain Hook's right hand man and also his only human companion. Smee assists his captain in the capture of Peter Pan and trying to make Sora and company walk the plank. The last factor that affects him is when the party tries to get Captain Hook to come out Peter Pan mocks Smee's voice. This shows that obviously Captain Hook has a lot of trust in Smee. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Smee appears once again in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, with a slightly different and more important character. For example, the loyal Smee calls Captain Hook not by the traditional "Cap'n" nickname, but "Captain", instead. Smee is digging for treasure on the Mainland with Captain Hook when Roxas first arrives in Neverland. When they came across an empty box where they assumed a treasure would be hidden on one of their many recently collected treasure maps, Smee was very surprised when the pirate's darkness summoned Heartless. He and the Captain ran back to their ship and left a currently unseen Roxas to deal with the dark creatures, Smee later seen as Tinker Bell flew above Hook's ship as the pirate commanded his first mate to plot course to the next treasure location. Smee would continue to aid the Captain in his endless quest for gold, half-heartedly summoning Heartless as he worked. Appearance Smee is a short, rotund man with an odd, hourglass-shaped head. He has shoulder-length, white hair (though the top of his head is bald) and thick, black eyebrows. His eyes are black and close-set, and they are often half-closed. His nose is large and pink, and the rest of his skin is slightly pink as well. In terms of clothing, Smee wears what seem to be very simple, brown sandals, a short-sleeved shirt with alternating sky blue and white horizontal stripes, and teal shorts. He also wears half-moon spectacles and a floppy, conical, red hat with a red puffball on the tip. Personality Smee is a weak character, often seen rushed around by his captain. Even though his captain gives him a lot of trouble, he is very loyal to him. He is clumsy, goofy, and unlike his captain, he's very kind. Smee is also very timid, submitting to anything that poses any sort of threat. Origin Smee is Captain Hook's right-hand man. He seems an oddly genial man for a pirate; Barrie describes him as "Irish" and "a man who stabbed without offence" – and is shown in the multiple pantomimes or movies of Peter Pan as a rather stupidly entertaining man interested in loot rather than Hook's more evil pleasures. Smee typically represents a humorous side to pirating, often portrayed as a portly man with a bulbous nose and red cheeks, but J.M. Barrie has hinted at a darker side. There is some, admittedly sparse, evidence that he has been 'sourcing' women from Neverland for his own ends. This is most tangibly expressed in the film Hook, where a Smee, played by Bob Hoskins, is apparently popular with the adult women of Neverland, but with a clear sense of fear present in their 'adoration'. Like the other men of Neverland, Smee is ignorant of what a mother is. Early on, Wendy considers that if she were to have a pirate for a pet, she would choose Smee. When captured by Hook, every child in the brig loves Smee - he cannot lay a fist on them and does their darning - despite his belief that they fear him. Hook contemplates that Smee has good form without knowing it, which is of course the best form of all. He almost tears into Smee for this but knows that clawing a man for having good form is very bad form. In the Disney film, when Smee tells Hook that shooting a man in the middle of his cadenza isn't good form, Hook replies with "Good form, Mr. Smee? Blast good form! Did Pan show good form when he did this to me?" in which he refers to the time Peter Pan cut his hand off and threw it to the crocodile. Smee offers to save Wendy from the plank, if only she promises to be his mother - an offer she refuses, J. M. Barrie using the words, "Not even for Smee". Smee's position on the Jolly Roger is presented inconsistently. In Peter and Wendy he is identified as the ship's bo'sun. In most Disney storybooks Smee is said to be first mate (the position held by Starkey in the novel), and this would explain him being addressed as 'Mister Smee' by Captain Hook, although some refer to him as the cook; in the Disney film he refers to both the first mate and the cook in the third person. However, he consistently acts as Captain Hook's "left hand man" (though with varying degrees of personal loyalty). Smee in Disney's movie In the Disney film, Smee was voiced by Bill Thompson, and animated by Ollie Johnston. In Return to Never Land and other Disney productions, he is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Kazuo Kumakura does his Japanese voice. In the 1991 Steven Spielberg film Hook, Smee is portrayed by actor Bob Hoskins See also *Card:Mr. Smee fr:Monsieur Mouche de:Smee Category: Disney characters Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category:Neverland Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Somebody Category:Villains